<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>STAR GAZE by MinHyein_17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621346">STAR GAZE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinHyein_17/pseuds/MinHyein_17'>MinHyein_17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Stargazing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:55:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinHyein_17/pseuds/MinHyein_17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>star·gaze </p><p>(/ˈstärˌɡāz/ - to observe the stars)</p><p>“Shoot for the moon, even if you miss, you will land among the stars”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>STAR GAZE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is going to be a short (?) SOONHOON story I don't know how many characters/words it is but I hope you like it ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>These past few days things haven't been good between Soonyoung and Jihoon. their fights are becoming common each day they didn't notice or even talk to each other for 3 days straight which isn't normal and today is even their anniversary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung is waiting for Jihoon to come home throughout the days they aren't talking with each other and he realizes so many things. even some of their fights are childish both of them are at fault and he really want  to apologize and make it up to Jihoon </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door of their house opens and he believes that that’s Jihoon and he was right. he didn't notice that the flowers he’s been holding for a while is already on the floor as he ran towards the man he misses the most. he hugged Jihoon and whispers the words he wanted to say but Jihoon pushed him gently “Hon-“ Jihoon looks tired his eyes are red his face is getting thin “let’s eat first'' this shock Soonyoung nonetheless he follows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he doesn’t know what's on Jihoon’s head right he is also confuse as heck, he just want them back to normal</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon didn't want to lie anymore the past few days of him not talking to Soonyoung is a hell he knows some of their fights are results of him being a short tempered guy and he know that Soonyoung tries to calm him but he didn't notice until now that he already snapped at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he’s at fault he confess that but not in front of his lover</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They are quietly eating. Jihoon notices the flowers on the floor and the atmosphere they share isn’t as bright as before and he regrets it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After they eat he grabs Soonyoung by his hands and they go to the rooftop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung was confused because he didn't know why he was being dragged by Jihoon towards the rooftop. they stop in front of the door on the way to the rooftop, “love please close your eyes'' Jihoon said he is shaking after so many days of fights he is doing it now Soonyoung on the other hand didn’t hesitate to close his eyes he trust Jihoon so much so he didn't have to worry but he is more surprise because Jihoon never initiates anything when it comes to the things like this but he guess there are things he needs to discover more about his lover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon brought up their telescope and set it up. Soonyoung is about to asked him a question but Jihoon beat him to it “love come here” Soonyoung went near him “look at the stars” Jihoon pushed him towards the telescope to see the stars “they're so bright” Jihoon is nervous he will do it now or it will never happen “yeah, it is just like you” Soonyoung tense a little Jihoon sighs “Soonyoung, just please… listen to me” Soonyoung nods and they fix their position “i know that these past few days we always fight we always have a misunderstanding and solely because of me and short tempered self, and i come here to apologize for everything even if the hurtful words i said each day that we didn't talk kills me inside im going to tell this once again you are my star, this…” points to himself “universe can't live without his star will you accept this apology?” Soonyoung becomes speechless. He didn't know what to say so he just hugged Jihoon and cried on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sky is clear, no clouds are hiding the bright moon and the stars are now visible in their sight. The cold wind envelops the two and Jihoon can't help but to shiver, Soonyoung notices it and decides to side hug his lover “Hon, can i respond now to your speech earlier? i think im done bawling my eyes out” they both chuckle “of course love” Soonyoung held Jihoon’s hand “i also just wanted to say that I’m sorry too before you even say that is your fault, i also had fault we promise that we will be here for each other for better or for worst and that promise and those time i didn't fulfill it so i was sorry” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“we both had our shortcoming and I'm just glad that we already talked about it” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah im glad too” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hon, another question” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yes?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“since when did you set this up?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“earlier this day, I know how we love star gazing and this is the only thing i can do to approach you without feeling you know… that”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember the saying ‘Shoot for the moon, even if you miss, you will land among the stars”  Jihoon nods listening to Soonyoung very attentively “and do you remember the story we shared about this” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How could I forget about it? The universe finds his star in the darkness of times and since then . You know love, I realize that love isn’t supposed to be simple and easily attainable, it is supposed to be a challenge to get because it is the best thing on earth and nothing great comes easily. You may have to work for it, you may have to work to maintain it but one thing is sure, its existence is what makes our days better. And I realize this just now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hon, no matter what happened no matter how big our fights gonna be always remember that we will never leave each other we will talk it out figure things out look” points at the sky “the stars and the whole universe is our witness that from now this point on we will talk whenever we have problems okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy anniversary hon”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait is our anniversary today? I didn't prepare anything for you o my gosh we just made up-” Soonyoung give Jihoon a kiss so he can shut up “There, you talk to much, this stargazing you set up for us is enough for me Jihoon and beside hon, i already got my gift from you” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that is?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We already made up, we already clear the misunderstanding, and that is enough for me” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He put his hands inside his pockets and feel a small box in it, he almost forgot about this </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh… love…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy anniversary “ Jihoon brings out a red velvet box inside the small box a ring “Ji-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not proposing to you… just yet but i am here to make a promise, for better or for worse in sickness or in health I will be with you ‘till the end of the earth, will you promise me the same my love?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Jihoon, I promise”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you my star”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too my universe”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I will not get tired looking at you my start as i stay in a universe with uncertainty and darkness I will still find my way to you my star i will never ever leave my sight on you again’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>The end </strong>
</p><p>twitter @yeinwrites </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading my story ^^ sorry for any errors I actually made this out of nowhere...</p><p>a kudos and/or comment will be so appreciated this will encourage me to write more stories in the future.</p><p>see you on the next universe, bye~ &lt;3</p><p>follow me on twitter writing account @yeinwrites I write socmed aus there for different K-pop fandoms</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>